


On The Run

by SHERlockedintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, I kinda gave up on doing anything else with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERlockedintheimpala/pseuds/SHERlockedintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, fed up with his family's constant bickering over where Dad was, decided to run away, but is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Run

Gabriel was tired of it.  
He was tired of listening to his brothers and sisters arguing and bickering, fighting and screaming, shouting and yelling, about when Dad would be back. Some said he left with some bimbo he met in Guadalajara, others said he was just on a business trip, and some even claimed he was dead. Every single freaking time Dad was even mentioned, it was like somebody had released an agression bomb in the room, and Gabe couldn't deal with it anymore.  
So, one night, when the bickering had finally ended and everyone had gone to bed grumbling, he packed a bag. 20% clothes, shoes, deodorant, etc., 35% candy, and 45% random books, electronics,and assorted trinkets. He also took about $400 with him. A couple minutes later, he headed downstairs to the front door.  
He was almost out the door, when...  
"Gabe?" a small, timid voice called from behind him.  
/Shit./  
"Yeah, Cas?" he asked, slowly turning around to see the pajama-clad, teddy-bear-wielding six year old. "Why are you up, kiddo?"  
"I heard a noise. Are you leaving?" a wide-eyed Castiel inquired, looking adorable enough to make Gabriel feel immeasurable amounts of guilt.  
Gabe sighed as he knelt down to be at eye-level with his little brother. "Yeah, kiddo, I'm leaving."  
"Are you coming back?"  
"I don't know. But if I do, when I leave again, I'll take you with me. Deal?"  
In response, Castiel hugged his older brother. "But... I'll miss you," the six year old said. Gabriel felt the wetness of tears on his shoulder.  
/Well, shit./  
"Cas, how much do you hate it here?"  
Castiel looked up, wiping a couple of stray tears away with a fleece sleeve. "I don't like being here. Everyone's always fighting, and I... I don't like it."  
/I'm gonna regret this. I'm seriously gonna regret this./   
"Cas, go upstairs, really quietly. Write a note saying why you hate it here. Then, pack a bag with all of your clothes and everything you think you'll need. Meet me back down here in ten minutes."  
Castiel's eyes widened as tears were replaced with a grin. He ran upstairs, his feet making a thudding noise every time they landed. Luckily, everyone else in the house was a heavy sleeper. Just another thing that made him and Cas stick out. A couple of seconds later, Castiel poked his head down the stairwell. "I need help." After about ten minutes of packing, unpacking, lifting, and writing, the cheeseburger junkie finally had his bag ready.  
"Alright, ready to go?"  
"Yes."  
"Remember, if we leave, we probably aren't going back. Anything you wanna say to anybody in the note?"  
"I bet you mean other than, 'Raphael is a stupidface!" right?"  
Gabriel grinned. "Why not? It's what I put in mine."  
Castiel's eyes widened as his smile grew to match his brother's as he got a pencil. Then, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
"You okay there, kiddo?"  
"Gabe, how do you spell stupidface?"

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has any idea on where the next chapter should start, please tell me because I'm beyond stumped. All I own involving Supernatural is a tee shirt from Hot Topic.


End file.
